Fiona and Adam Only have Each Other
by cj9000488
Summary: What happens after the Drew says, "You're not a guy." A one shot of the aftermath of that argument.


Adam's Pov

"You're not a guy!"

I felt a wave of nausea come over me. He did not just say that. My own brother, the only one who I thought truly accepted me. This couldn't be real, was there really no one who didn't think I was a freak. I can't even look at him, I had no family, I had no one.

"Adam I didn't mean it," Drew said.

"Of course you meant it. It just took Fiona talking to me to bring out your true feelings. You're not my brother, I hate you," I yelled and ran down the hall.

"Adam wait!"

Fiona began to walk down the hall, having heard the end of the brother's argument.

"Drew I can't believe you said that to your brother. He actually used to look up to you. You are so shallow," she said walking in the direction Adam went.

Fiona had a good idea where she might find Adam. The only place in school where he could really be alone was the "handicapped" washroom. When she found the door locked, she knew she was right.

"Adam, open up," she said knocking on the door.

Oh my gosh, is that Fiona? She can't she me like this, I'm on the verge of tears.

"I know you are in there, Adam. Please let me in. I saw what happened with Drew. You can't let what he said get to you."

"How can I not let it get to me, when my own brother thinks I'm a freak, a long with the rest of the world?"

"That's not true. I don't think you are a freak at all. You are the first truly honest guy I've met."

The lock on the door clicked open. Fiona slowly opened the door, to find Adam facing away from her and leaning against the wall.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Not really. I don't wanna go home. I hate being there. My mom is sad every time she looks at me, and almost cringes when she says my name. My dad hardly ever says anything to me, and now Drew..." I said fighting the moisture in my eyes.

"Oh Adam," Fiona said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"I don't want you to see me like this," I said trying to hide my face.

"Let me help you please. I think we could really help each other."

"Why would you want to help me?" I said turning around.

"Because that's what you do when you like someone."

"Are you being serious?"

"Of course I am. These past two weeks have been a completely new experience for me."

"What do mean, I'm sure there are lines of guys who have tried to date you?"

"True, but none of them have treated me the way you have. They all wanted to impress me by talking about themselves or buying me things, you are the first boy who just wanted to talk to me," I said moving closer to him.

"I thought I was just making a fool of my self."

"No, I think you were just being yourself," Fiona said putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Well I like you too, but I guess that was kind of obvious."

"It's always nice to hear."

"I can't fathom why you would like me back though?"

"That's what I'm trying to prove to you. I don't ever want you to think that you are not an amazing person, exactly the way you are. All of those people out there telling you otherwise are just stupid, and in your brother's case jealous."

"Why would Drew ever be jealous of me?" I said incredulous.

"Drew didn't really mean what he said. He was just angry that I was spending more time with you, instead of fawning over him. And in that moment of rage he said the one thing that he knew would upset you the most, all because he was jealous of you."

"Wow."

"I just never what you to feel alone, I promise you will always have me, and Eli and Clare."

"How could this turn out to be the worst and best day of my life?"

"And it isn't even over yet," she said bringing her lips up to mine.

Every cell in my body was on fire. She just kept pulling me closer and closer. At one point I managed to back her up against the wall.

"Well, well, Mr. Torres, I had no idea you were so forceful."

"Oh sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No silly, I was joking. I think it was really sexy," she said pulling my head down to hers.

After a few minutes the we started to slow down, kissing every once in a while. Finally we stopped to just look into each other's eyes.

"You know, I think I might just have to reconsider not looking for a serious relationship."


End file.
